


Mestizos: Los niños de los 7 dioses

by Excellentsunny101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excellentsunny101/pseuds/Excellentsunny101
Summary: Desde la temprana muerte de su hermana Bianca, Nico Stark ha sido perseguido por la muerte. Con la visita del rey Robert y la inminente separación de su familia, Nico descubrirá que hay otros como él: personas con habilidades especiales que no se pueden explicar. Además, la inexplicable conexión que tiene con el Desconocido puede ser la única esperanza de Nico para sobrevivir el  Juego de Tronos.





	Mestizos: Los niños de los 7 dioses

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fanfic largo acerca de mis dos sagas favoritas: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo y Una canción de hielo y fuego.
> 
> Prácticamente lo que hizo fue agregar mestizos al mundo de Westeros y a su historia.
> 
> Para aclarar, ninguna de las obras mencionadas me pertenece.
> 
> Me disculpo por cualquier error gramatical. 
> 
> En cuanto la historia avanza probablemente editare mis advertencias y la lista de personajes.

NICO

_Tengo frío._ Fue lo primero que pensé al abrir mis ojos. 

Me encontraba en medio del Bosque de los Dioses de Invernalia, con el viejo arciano justo enfrente de mí. Su cara tallada me miraba con desconfianza. Me sorprendió notar que la melancolía tan característica del árbol había desaparecido. 

Me esforcé en recordar como había llegado aquí, pero mi mente estaba en blanco.

Sabía que tenía que regresar a casa. Con un solo grito bastaría para que me encontraran y alguien me ayudara. Después de todo soy un Stark, el segundo hijo y heredero de Ned Stark y Catelyn Tully. La gente del norte me conocía, me querían, probablemente me estaban buscando en estos momentos.

Abrí mi boca, pero el viento se robo mis palabras.

Sentía que no podía respirar. La falta de oxígeno me mareo, sin notarlo termine arrodillado en frente del arciano, ahogándome con mi propio aliento. 

Distraídamente note que un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, la delgada camisa de seda blanca y los pantalones de lana negra hacían poco para protegerme del aire gélido. 

_¿Dónde está mi capa?_

-Tienes que ayudarme- Murmura una voz femenina en mi oreja.

Asustado, me doy la vuelta, con tanta fuerza que caigo en la nieve. 

Detrás de mí hay una hermosa muchacha, no mayor de dieciséis años. Su oscuro cabello le cubre parte de la cara pero no puedo evitar sentir un vago reconocimiento al verla. Su belleza salvage me recuerda a mi hermana Arya, aunque su noble rostro y porte de dama son idénticos a Sansa. Viste un simple vestido blanco, el cual se confunde con la nieve que nos rodea. Su silueta es tan borrosa que no podría decir de que tela esta hecha su ropa, sin embargo los detalles de su cara son claros. 

-Mi hijo, salva a mi hijo- Exclama en medio de un sollozo. Pequeñas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas.

Yo doy un respingo, sin darme cuenta había quedado atrapado en sus tristes ojos grises.

-No sé de que hablas- Respondo mientras me alejo de ella.

No sé cómo pero su aparición me había devuelto la habilidad de respirar. Aún así podía sentir mi corazón latiendo fuertemente en el pecho, estoy casi seguro que ella tambín podía escucharlo. 

Ella se acerca. Mi espalda golpea con el árbol. Estoy atrapado.

Intento empujar a la chica pero mis manos atraviesan su pecho. 

_Esto está mal._

_-_ Nico

_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?_

_-_ Nico

_Basta._

_-_ Nico

_Por favor._

_-_ **NICO**

El grito de mi pequeño hermano Bran hace que me despierte de un brinco, para cuando soy consciente de lo que ocurre estoy parado al lado de mi cama con la mano pulsándomelo de dolor por haberla golpeado contra una silla de madera. Es un milagro que no me haya caído de la cama.

_Era un sueño_. Suspiro aliviado mientras Bran se ríe a carcajadas, tan fuerte que se cae al piso.

-Eso no fue gracioso- Murmuro indignado, tratando sin mucho éxito de esconder el rubor en mis pálidas mejillas al haber reaccionado de forma tan vergonzosa a los gritos de mi hermano.

-Claro que sí- Dice Bran entre risas.-Por un momento pensé que te ibas a orinar encima.

Enojado agarro lo primero a mi alcance, mi almohada, y lo golpeo con eso.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunta nuestra madre con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación.

Yo me encuentro encima de mi hermano aún castigando su insolencia con mi almohada, aunque esta no es más que un pedazo de tela y sus plumas flotan por toda mi habitación con gran parte de ellas concentradas en el pelo castaño rojizo de mi hermano.

-Nico estaba teniendo una pesadilla- Grita Bran, con sus ojos azules brillando por la risa.

Tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que me queda, me levanto del piso y sutilmente arreglo mi piyama.

-Perdona madre- Murmuro sumiso, sin atreverme a enfrentar los fríos ojos de Catelyn Tully.

Puede que sea su sangre, y por eso me trata un poco mejor que a mi medio hermano Jon, pero ella jamás me perdono por la muerte de Bianca.

No la culpo. Después de todo, yo la mate.

Catelyn entrecierra los ojos, obviamente molesta por mi infantil comportamiento. Gracias a los dioses, mi hermano se levanta torpemente a mi lado y su cara se suaviza.

-Vístete Nico, el rey Robert llegara pronto- Ordena, mientras sacude las plumas del cabello de Bran.

-Sí madre.

Ella asiente para hacer saber que me escucho, aún así no me muevo hasta que los dos salen de mi cuarto.

Resoplando, me tumbo en mi cama. Había olvidado por completo la estúpida vista de nuestro estúpido rey.

Tratando de ignorar el ruido por la gran actividad del patio, la cual presumo tiene que ver con arreglos para la familia real, pongo mi brazo encima de mis ojos tratando de prepararme para el horrible día que muy seguramente voy a vivir.

No me gustan los cambios. No me gustan los extraños.

Mientras me resigno a mi mala suerte no puedo evitar recordar mi sueño.

Hacia muchos veranos que no veía a la muerte en mis sueños. El hecho de que haya visto a la muchacha el día de hoy era preocupante ya que los fantasmas no han hecho meas que traerme sufrimiento y mala suerte.

_Está visita va a terminar muy mal._


End file.
